<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shivers by Ciesa_wiie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020334">Shivers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciesa_wiie/pseuds/Ciesa_wiie'>Ciesa_wiie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien dom? Tf? Switch?, Aged-Up Character(s), Caring, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir but as Adrien, Consequences?, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Love at First Sight, Marinette sub? No? Switch?, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, This is impossible, actions speak louder than words, they're both just fucking impossible oh yeah that's what they're gonna do-, this shouldn't happen in the AFTERNOON, throw me in the sin bin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciesa_wiie/pseuds/Ciesa_wiie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkmoth has been defeated.<br/>Their identities are revealed.<br/>They have been progressing with distance for a couple of weeks.<br/>Now they're meeting up once a week, but this time is different.<br/>And there's an awful short distance between them. Physically too...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shivers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Last warning... This story involves explicit scenes</p><p>Maybe spoiler... And what if it ends up in a one time thing? What will the consequences be?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shivers appeared all over her body as she thought of what he was about to do. The look in his eyes confirmed her theory. It was want, desire, lust, and most importantly love that she met in his eyes. His entire body took a step into her personal space as he leaned next to her right ear. For doing that he had to <em> just had to </em> brush a few locks behind her ear which made him leave his hand in her hair and his thumb on her cheek. Now that he was completely sure that she was waiting for him to speak, he whispered to her. </p><p>“If given the chance I'll ravish you, make you moan and scream.” His voice became quieter which made everything just a slight bit more sensual.  </p><p>“Maybe leave a mark or two, kiss, lick, and suck until you nearly break my neck.” Her hands craved to feel his skin under them, to see how her touch would affect him. Only two sentences made her become like this. Even the first sentence would have been enough to make her pull him closer immediately. Perhaps he could make her his, the older boy thought to himself but everything depended on her response.</p><p>He wasn’t looking at her expression which made it impossible for him to guess what she was thinking. Within ten seconds, her expression was the only thing he thought of since his upper body slowly moved backward, and his eyes connected with hers. “I will need to hold back to not break your neck, yes.” That was the only thing her mouth let her say. Although, her mind was already thinking about a million scenarios.<em> At least. </em> The concerned emotion he felt for a moment already disappeared as her lips formed a smile with a bit of a smirk on them too. <em> He could wipe that smirk off her lips in a second </em>.</p><p>The golden-haired man leaned into her ear where he gave it a little soft bite, only to tease her. Perhaps also wanting to hear that gasp she tried to hold inside, but the way he did it all so sudden, she didn’t have time to stop herself. Not that it would have been possible either. After the first moan, he knew it too. The bluenette wasn’t even in control any longer. It was only her body moving on its own. She gripped his shoulder tighter than necessary when his mouth began sucking right next to the spot he bit her only thirty seconds ago.</p><p>The hands of her lover explored further down on her body while giving her a gentle blow where he bit. It was like his hands always were a step ahead of his mouth which made her go crazy even more. Only another second passed before the blue-haired woman felt his hands holding onto her sides. The fact that he was giving her every part of his body too, and it was only the beginning. Without looking down at him, she sensed how he desperately was seeking the pulse point on her throat by kissing his way down. The feeling of desire was steaming from him.</p><p>Despite the fact that Adrien was taking everything so slow and being ever so gentle with her. It was easy to notice that he took the love between them most important too by all the signs he was giving her. As sneakily as ever, one of his hands made a path down to one of her buttcheeks. Meanwhile, his other hand traced along the bottom of her shirt and skimmed its way to her bra.</p><p>It almost made the bluenette jump up as he groomed her through her everyday black bra. Those two actions were only what his hands performed though. His mouth, lips, and tongue were whole other cases. Marinette had no control over pulling his hair nor holding onto his shoulder which made the point stand. Whenever his teeth pulled her skin above the pulse point, small sweet sounds escaped from her throat.</p><p>Every touch from him made her desire for him increase. <em>Especially, </em>when he gave her everything he had held back for so long. All the things she craved to do on his body too. The way sucking, kissing, blowing<em>, and then</em> sucking again could feel so amazing was unbelievable, surreal, and possibly only a dream. At the same time, she wanted to satisfy him too. That one thought made her try to speak. <em>Keyword: TRY</em>. His technique included everything that drove her crazy, but she <em>had to</em> ask him something. “Is-s the-r-r-e-!” Marinette was interrupted by her own moans as he bit above her pulse point once more.</p><p>He teased her, and they both knew it. That was exactly the thing that made her scream her question. “Anything I can do to satisfy you too?!” He chuckled loudly which made him blow a lot more on her skin below her chin. The blush on her cheeks became crimson, but it was <em>way too </em>difficult to hold her moans inside. “If I can make you forget my name even for a second, I'll be satisfied.” His voice was low and sensual as he spoke. Dirty talk was doubtlessly something he was good at, but surprisingly she was a talent herself.</p><p>Of course, this comment of his caught her off guard, but it wasn’t anything that could make her speechless. She took the opportunity that his hands were the <em>only</em> ones in action but at least, they weren’t moving, or else, it wouldn’t have been possible for her to say a whole sentence without getting interrupted by herself.</p><p>“It is impossible to forget the name I'll be screaming.” She sent him a wide smirk, almost shocked herself by the smoothness of response. <em>A little bit </em>of a blush took form on his cheeks as he felt the lust in him increasing. It was a sincere emotion that made him speechless, but at the same time, wanting to use actions instead of words. <em>Smoothly, he commented to himself, “She will love my mouth in action much more than just speaking.” </em>So as the <em>very smart boy as he was</em>, he did what he knew she <em>secretly </em>wanted. The white shirt she took on in the morning was pulled off slowly as he made sure to leave touch on her sides. Before it was completely off, he reassured her that she wanted this hundred percent by laying the tips of his fingers on her sides while sliding it off in a smooth movement. </p><p>He made his way to one of her nipples, giving it a soft lick<em> . </em> Magic was floating all around in the room as his actions quickened. In a firm but gentle movement, his fingers went to pinch her other nipple while giving that butt of hers the massage it deserves just like he thought to himself. “His breathing is louder than before…” A voice in her head told her as heavy air blew on the upper part of her neck.</p><p>Within a few seconds, she heard his whispering voice say: “You are so amazing, you know that, right?” The bluenette was <em> just </em> about to reply as he bit her earlobe and got a muffled “mhm!” in response instead. He was so close that the hair that he had grown over the summer was now dancing on her skin. It was a ticklish feeling but she held her mouth closed which also made her giggle unable to escape her throat. Her arms tightened around his shoulders and slid down his back to keep her steady. Right at that exact moment, she felt a hand ghost from her butt to her breast as if his fingers were doing a dance performance while making a tiny path across her body. Marinette felt a wave of chills down her spine like her body sent her a reminder of how she was about to get <em> handled. </em></p><p>Meanwhile, shivers went down her back, she was laid down by Adrien’s secure arms. The whole time, their eyes lingered on one another's. “You make me so happy, my lady.” His voice was so sincere, making his movements even more craving.</p><p>Marinette couldn’t stop admiring his chest through the tight black t-shirt, but she wanted nothing more than to continue her admiration of him without it on. Therefore, the bluenette gave it a shot and tried speaking with as much confidence as possible. “You would make me even happier if you took that shirt off.” His eyes stopped moving for a second for him to realize it.</p><p><em>There she was.</em> His ladybug, impatiently telling him to undress already. If anyone told him that for only a week ago, he would have called the police to find the drugs that person was taking. But now. It was completely different. Sure, he was the one making this happen, but it meant extremely much to know she wanted him as much too. Instead of his lady either being in doubt about it or regretting it afterwards. The second was definitely the worst situation that could happen. Adrien was too far into his thought to notice that the woman before him already had her hands inside his shirt, pulling it upwards.</p><p>“Marinette…” Her name was said out loud in the sweetest tone. “It would be unfair if I was the only one naked,” Her eyes trailed down his upper body as she revealed his skin to the chilly air. “But you aren’t even naked,” Adrien said while taking her whole in with his eyes. “Yet.” She added before he got to say it himself if that was his plan. Her light blue jeans that matched her eyes were already at the end of her ankles. <em> She was getting impatient, indeed. </em>But was it really what she wanted or was she hurrying before the feeling of regret would float all over her in big waves?</p><p>“Hey hey, princess.” He caught her wrist as she pulled the jeans all the way off. “We have all the time in the world,” He said at a slow pace, assuring her that if it was going to happen, she needed to be wanting it as much as he did. “No need to rush, my lady.” With the back of his hand, he caressed her left cheek in comfort. They weren’t together after all… Adrien reminded himself of that. All of a sudden, the worst thought creeped in his mind. “What if this is a one time thing and she won’t have anything to do with me afterwards?”.</p><p>He didn’t want to think in that way right now.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sigh... I've written so many beginnings of sexual situations, but just can't get to the ACTUAL sex. Now i even have to make it into two parts because I haven't written it yetttt-</p><p>I just need to put a tiiiiny bit more pressure on and pull myself together, cuz this is gonna be going wild</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>